


Random Short Ideas

by Ri_V_Er (I_Bought_A_Headache)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Other, Stephen King Give Me Strength, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Bought_A_Headache/pseuds/Ri_V_Er





	1. Chapter 1

Look. Don't speak. Look at the way their lips move as they lie. Look at those two pointed teeth protruding just slightly too much; but don't let them know you look. Don't think about what they'd do if they knew how much you watched. Don't think.  
Watch. Don't whisper. Watch their face, they look so nervous. So pale. Why do their eyes brighten during nightfall. Why do they look red in that wood brown iris. Why do they bleed when they accidentally bite their lip. You've never bled that much.   
Listen. Why are you met with silence. Why do they speak so rarely. Why is it so thick and sweet (like milky chocolate melting over your skin) when they finally do. Why are they so charming. So captivating. Yet so very repulsing.   
Use your other senses. Don't speak. Why do they smell like copper and wormwood. Dry bitter and pungent with undertones of blood. Why do they get drunk on absinthe and sing with others who smell the same. Others who smell like blood.  
Think. Think of those teeth piercing the skin on your neck. Think of parties in the woods and magic eyes and gore from your lips to your chest. Think about everything. Think about the moon reflecting in your reddened irises. Think of copper and wormwood scents staining your skin. Think about everything and then think about nothing at all.  
As your vision goes black take one last human breath of the wood-rot air. One last breath. One last-


	2. Chapter 2

  Jesse leaned against the wooden fence that encaged the porch. The hiss of carbonation filled the air as he popped the top of his Coke open. When he took a drink it burned, you quit soda and that kind of shit happens. Might as well have stuck to lemonade and orange juice and water. At least then he was losing weight.   
  The sky threatened to burst into a downpour at any second, Jesse looked on through the feilds and watched the cows. In this moment he decided he took the wrong route, living out in the country, never getting married, writing books to just be rejected at every publisher's office.   
  He could've done something. Put those angry lyrics to some use. Cows. That's all there ever was anymore. Cows and fields in disgusting yellow-green and throat burning Cokes and nerves that never calmed. Ever.  
It happened with a bang of thunder, the rain came tumbling in and Jesse took a step back and sat down in a wooden chair he'd gotten from town two years prior. Back before his first grays streaked that shiny head of dark brown. So much can happen in two years.   
  Suddenly Jesse didn't feel so alone. That was normal though. "Hal." Jesse turned on his heel to look back at the door.   
  "Jesse." His voice drew the name out for what seemed like minutes. But Hal always messed with time that way. "Hal, you reckon I could've done something better with my life and not ended up so alone?" Hal looked on the question thoughtfully. "But you're not alone, Jesse. You're never alone when you have us." The smile he gave was nothing short of eerie.   
  "Never alone." Jesse said softly as he sipped from the can again.   
  Jesse looked out at the quickly forming puddles in the dirt and the fields. When he looked back he was alone again. He didn't feel like it.   
  He rocked the chair slowly.   
  His nerves never calmed.


End file.
